Recently, there has been a growing trend towards users who want to improve their physiological states and live healthier. Therefore, many electronic devices (or wearable electronic devices), which provide physiological states in an explicit manner, have been released in the market. For example, electronic devices, which provide a workout time, an amount of workout, or a sleep time, and the like as numeric values or explicitly provide calories in the food and drink taken in by users, have come to the market.
However, the above-mentioned physiological state information may include privacy information. Therefore, to explicitly provide such physiological state information may compromise the privacy of the users.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.